Honey and Chocolate
by ravenclawblonde1428
Summary: New girl Hallie arrives in Brooklyn and causes quite a scene by winning more than one of the Gossip Guys' hearts... This disregards Season 2... Read and review please! **On hiatus**
1. Chapter 1

Just a brief note, I'm writing from most of the main characters' views in this first chapter for clarification but I will gradually make it to where there are only two or three characters' POVs... Oh and I am well aware that Dan does NOT have a Vespa on the show nor could he probably afford one but he has one in my story to help along the first scene and after that you won't see it again... So just bear with me...

* * *

Gossip Girl

Season 2

_H__ey upper eastsiders, Gossip Girl here. Well, school has just begun and brought with it new fashions and fads. But there's something else it's brought with it. Or should I say someone else? And she's wearing last year's Jimmy Choos. Have our favorite Manhattan elite found a new playmate, or a new enemy? Well one thing is sure, change is in the air, and I don't mean Lonely Boy's allowance. I'll keep you posted, as we uncover Mystery Girl's dirty little secrets. _

As Hallie Bennett stepped out of the yellow cab she was nearly run over by a Vespa. The driver screeched to a halt as Hallie screamed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I, yeah." Hallie said quickly, still shaken up from her near death experience.

The driver took off his helmet to reveal a head of dark brown short hair and tanned skin. Dan was returning home from a date with Vanessa.

"Are you seriously okay?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I just moved here, and I guess I'm not used to the rogue Vespas yet…" Hallie said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you gotta watch out for those…" Dan said. Hallie laughed her light little laugh and her bright blue eyes met Dan's deep brown ones.

"Um, sorry, I feel so rude. I'm Hallie, Hallie Bennett." She held out her hand and Dan grasped it.

"Dan Humphrey. Very nice to meet you… So where did you move from?"

"South Carolina." Hallie said. Dan could now tell she had a slight southern accent.

"Ah, well from what I've heard about South Carolina, New York City is going to be a slight bit different…"

"Actually, that's what I was hoping for…" Hallie said, looking at the ground and letting her long, honey colored hair fall over her face.

"Well, uh, then I guess you are definitely at the right place…"

Hallie looked up and smiled at Dan. "Well, I have to get inside and unpack."

"Oh, Okay. Well I'll see you later. Maybe." Dan said as he wheeled his Vespa over to the sidewalk.

"Bye." Hallie walked in the door to the building that housed the apartment that she would be living in.

Five minutes later Hallie stood at her apartment door fumbling with her keys.

"Hallie?" A voice said from down the hall.

"Dan!"

"Is that your apartment?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I guess we're neighbors then…" Dan said happily as he turned the knob of the door next to Hallie's apartment.

"Cool! Um, Dan I can't get my door to open…" Hallie said before biting her lip.

"Oh yeah, they can be tricky. Here, you just gotta-" Dan held the key in the door at the same time as turning the knob and tried to open it. It still wouldn't budge. "Ummm… well I guess you can always-" He rammed his shoulder into the door and it swung open. "Tada."

Hallie laughed. "Thanks so much. I was beginning to think I was going to be standing out here forever…" Hallie blew a piece of hair out of her face as she picked up her luggage.

"Let me help you." Dan said and grabbed some of her things.

_Wow Lonely Boy, I thought chivalry was dead. Or have you decided to be a southern gentleman? _

Once in Hallie's apartment, Dan looked around.

"Wow, it's creepy how they can make every single apartment look identical…" Dan observed.

"This is so cool!" Hallie squealed as she lifted the garage door that was dividing two rooms.

"Hey, do you want a tour of the city from one of its natives?"

"Yeah, I'd like that…"

_It seems as if the pauper is attracting all of the princesses. _

* * *

"Where is he?" Blair Waldorf complained as she paced impatiently through her foyer.

She flipped open her phone for the fifth time in one minute checking to see if she had any more new texts. No new messages flashed across the screen.

She readjusted her lime green headband and walked over to the elevator, jamming the button repeatedly. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Chuck Bass was standing there looking smug.

"Where have you been?" Blair demanded.

"Relax my sweet. I got stuck in traffic."

"Whatever, let's just go." Blair joined him on the elevator.

"Not even a hello kiss?"

"No! do you actually expect me to be civil with you after that charade in Tuscany?"

Chuck walked up behind her. "When are you going to let go of the pissy little rich girl thing?" He whispered into her ear slyly.

"When are _you_ going to give up the horny jack ass thing?" Blair said plainly.

Chuck raised his eyebrows and smiled. "This is exactly why I'm with you. I strike, you strike right back."

"I'm also the only person that can tolerate you for more than a one night stand. Oh and there is no 'we' anymore. Just in case you were wondering."

"Malice suits you my dear."

_And always has. But are these two wicked upper eastsiders truly meant to be? Neither is used to constant competition, but maybe that's just what they need._

* * *

"Mom! I'm going to Dan's!" Serena van der Woodsen yelled to her mother before running to the door.

"Hold it. Serena, I thought you two broke up?" Lily van der Woodsen commented.

"Well, we kind of did. But I just need to talk to him. Please mom, I really need to see him." Serena pleaded.

"Just be back for dinner. Bart wants to take you and Eric out to 'bond'. "

Serena gave her mom a look. "Please, just at least try to make an effort to be home."

Serena nodded and walked out the door.

Fifteen minutes later she was knocking at Dan's door. "Dan! Please open the door…" She banged twice more before the door finally opened.

"Serena! Come on in!" Jenny Humphrey exclaimed.

"Oh hi Jenny. Is Dan home?"

"Actually I just got in. But he left a note saying he was showing our new neighbor around the city."

"Oh, okay. Well do you mind if I wait?" Serena asked.

"Not at all." Jenny said as she pulled out two vitamin waters and slid one to Serena. "So… what exactly happened with you and Dan?..... If you don't mind me asking…"

"Well, um…" But Serena was interrupted by the door opening. Dan and a blonde girl dressed in jeans and a Rolling Stones T-shirt came in laughing hysterically.

"Did that seriously happen?" The girl asked Dan, both of them still unaware of the other two people in the room.

Dan opened his mouth to answer but saw Serena.

"Serena… what are you doing here?" He asked in a tone that sounded both mad and curious.

"Um, I wanted to talk… but I think I'll just go." Serena said as she got up off her stool and headed for the door.

"Serena…" Dan said, his expression and tone softening.

She turned around and looked expectantly at him.

"We'll talk later. But please don't leave. "He said quietly.

"Fine."

"Um, this is Hallie, she just moved in next door." Dan said awkwardly.

"Hi…" Hallie said shyly. Serena was intimidating the heck out of her.

"I'm Jenny, Dan's sister." Jenny said.

"I'm Serena van der Woodsen. I'm Dan's… um I'm just a friend, sort of…" Serena said curtly, looking at Dan instead of Hallie.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you both, but I really need to go unpack… so I guess I'll see you guys later. I had fun today Dan…" Hallie said as she backed out of the door.

"Me too… I'll come by later and see if you're settled in." Dan said with a little wave.

"'kay… bye Jenny, bye Serena." They both waved and she closed the door.

Serena looked at Dan crossly.

"Um, Jen, can you…"

"Sure. I'll be in my bedroom."

_Well Mr. Humphrey seems to be in a sticky situation. Will the Manhattan Princess win or will the Southern Belle take the prize? And where does V fit into this crowded picture? _

* * *

_Gossip Girl here. And Mystery Girl now has a name. H, as we will call her, seems to be causing quite a scene already. And she's only met the three friendliest New Yorkers from the elite. I wonder what will happen when she crosses paths with B? Will a second Civil War break out? All that's clear is that B likes to welcome new comers in her own special way… the question is will H put up with it? I'll keep you posted. You know you love me. XOXO- Gossip Girl. _

* * *

Please Review :) kthxbai.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Upper Eastsiders, Gossip Girl here. We left off last time wondering how H was going to fit into the class picture at Constance Billiard. Well now's our chance to find out; the first day of a new school year. It's time to introduce the new student, kiddies._

* * *

It had been exactly two weeks since Hallie had moved to New York. The morning of the first day of school she climbed through Dan's window so she could eat breakfast with Dan and Jenny. Dan had told her that whenever she needed to come over it was ten times quicker to use the fire escape.

"Good morning…" Dan said from in front of his mirror, straightening his tie.

"Looking sharp Dan!" Hallie laughed and walked by him into the Humphrey's main kitchen/living room area.

"Hey Humphreys!" Hallie said walking over to the counter.

"Hey Hal!" Jenny exclaimed, her mouth full of waffle.

"Waffles?" Rufus asked passing Hallie a plate.

"Thank you!" She said reaching across Jenny for the powdered sugar.

"Hey, save some for me!" Dan yelled, walking into the kitchen.

Jenny and Hallie giggled.

"Are you sure your mom didn't want to eat with us too?" Rufus asked, serving Dan some waffles.

Hallie nodded and swallowed the bite of waffle she had just eaten. "Yeah, she had to head into the studio early. Back-to-school fashions await…"

"It's so nice of your mom to let me internship at her studio… after that hellish summer with Eleanor… I was worried I couldn't find a decent internship…" Jenny said.

"Oh it's no problem! She says you're a super hard worker and you have great taste and style…"

"Really? Wow, imagine that, a fifteen year old getting appreciated for something…" Jenny said with a laugh.

"Definitely. Plus, it was the least she could do… ya'll have basically taken me in the past few weeks since she's been busy trying to set up the studio…"

"Honestly, we've been glad to have you… you fit right in…" Dan said sincerely giving Hallie a one armed hug.

"Awww… thanks Dan." Hallie said with a smile.

"Really, tell your mom anytime she needs some help to just let me know…" Rufus said before sipping on his coffee. "Oh! You guys better get going! It's kinda late…" He said spotting the time.

They grabbed their bags and headed out the door all waving goodbye to Rufus.

* * *

Once they were at school Hallie stopped in front of the entrance.

"You okay?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I just… this is a LOT different than my school back home…"

"You'll be fine… as long as you have a few close friends- which you do-" Dan said pointing to himself and Jenny, "-you should be good to go… I've gotta go find… someone but I'll see you later… Good luck Hal…" He gave her a quick hug and waved to Jenny before walking off.

"You ready?" Jenny asked cautiously.

Hallie took a deep breath and linked her arm through Jenny's. "I think so."

Jenny smiled and they walked inside the grounds.

"Who is that?" Hallie asked Jenny as they passed a table of boys in the courtyard between St. Jude's and Constance Billiard.

"Which one?"

"The one with the dark hair…" Hallie said dreamily.

"I don't know… but I do know one of them. Nate! How was your summer?" Jenny yelled.

Nate Archibald got up from the table and jogged over to Jenny and Hallie.

"Hi Jenny! Mine was good. How was yours?"

"Great!"

"Who is this?" Nate questioned.

"Oh, this is Hallie Bennett. She moved in next door from South Carolina."

"Hi Hallie, I'm Nate Archibald, it's nice to meet you."

"You too. Um, who is that guy over there?" Hallie asked him, nodding over to the dark headed boy.

"That's my cousin, Chris. He just moved here too. But he's from Jersey."

Jenny nudged Hallie and they both giggled.

"What?" Nate said smiling at their laughter.

"Nothing…" Jenny said as she pulled Hallie away. "First things first, don't spill your secrets to _anyone_. Except for Dan and me. And maybe Serena. There are few people you can truly trust at this school. Second. Do you see that girl over there?" she pointed to Blair. "That's Blair Waldorf, Serena's best friend. Avoid at all costs. She might seem sweet and harmless, but underneath that doe-eyed exterior, a tiger lurks, ready to pounce on anyone who's not up to the Blair standard." Blair glared at Jenny as they passed. Jenny rolled her eyes. "Next, unless you want to treat everyone like crap, and in return, be treated like crap, then don't try to social climb. I should know. It's a short way up and a loooong way down. And lastly, don't talk to that guy. Ever." Jenny pointed to Chuck who was leaning against a wall, smoking a joint with a few other guys. "Not only is he endlessly horny, he's also Blair's boyfriend type thing. Put two and two together."

"Okay. But I think I'm just going to be myself and if people don't like me then fine. If they do, then good. I'm not going to change just to fit the schedules of the rich little trust fund children. Well maybe except that Chris guy…"

Jenny laughed. "Well, I've got to go, I have to talk to Serena's brother before class… do you think you'll be okay?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine…" Hallie said with a grin.

"Okay… I'll see you after class!"

"Bye Jen!"

_That was some good advice you dished Little J. But last time I checked, advice on the Upper East Side is valued by how much you paid for it, and free advice is worth just that much._

* * *

Hallie looked around at her new school and sighed. Everyone had added little designer accessories to their uniforms. And everything seemed so superficial.

"Hi there. Are you new?" A suave voice asked her.

Hallie turned to the voice. It was Chuck.

"Yeah."

"Well, if you need a guide, to show you around the school, or the city, or maybe even my hotel suite, then just let me know."

"She's already got a tour guide, but thanks Chuck." Dan said sharply, joining Hallie's side.

"Chuck! What are you doing? Who is she?" Blair snapped as she walked up to Chuck.

"I was just introducing myself to… um," Chuck stopped realizing he hadn't even gotten her name.

"Someone that isn't easy and isn't willing to put up with your crap." Dan said icily then pulled Hallie away.

"Stay away from him." He whispered when they were out of earshot.

"Wow Dan, that was harsh. He can't be that bad…"

"Well, he is. Just let Blair handle him."

The bell rang.

"Well we'd better get to class. I'll see you at lunch?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. Definitely." Hallie said smiling.

_Looks like B and C are having polar reactions to H. Was the damage done in Tuscany, or will H be the one to pull these two apart? _

* * *

"So her name is Hallie?" Blair asked Serena as they sat in Blair's massive bedroom, reading Vogue and drinking smoothies.

"Yeah. And I think Dan might like her…" Serena answered as she took a long sip of her banana mango smoothie.

"C'mon S, you are so much prettier than her…" Blair said with an eye roll.

"Blair, we're talking about Dan. It's not all about looks to him... plus, you're lying, she's gorgeous."

"Whatever… what did he say when you went over to his apartment?"

"Well he said he was sorry for what he said at the wedding but he still wasn't ready to get back together. I just, miss him so much. But at the same time I want to rip his hair out. Ya know?"

Blair nodded. "I feel the same way about Chuck _all_ the time…"

Serena laughed. "Speaking of Chuck, how are things going between you two?"

"I don't know. I still haven't forgiven him for Tuscany. But I think I really do care about him…"

"Awww… B. That's super sweet!" Serena said with a smile.

"Yeah, don't get used to it." Blair joked.

Serena laughed again and threw a pillow at Blair. "So, what are we going to do about Hallie?"

"Ignore her. I personally think you should be more worried about Vanessa…"

Serena bit her lip. Why did it seem as if Dan was all of a sudden the new Brad Pitt?

_Looks like you're right S. Will these two WASP divas have their boys stolen and hearts broken?_

* * *

Dan looked up from his book as someone knocked on the door of the Humphrey apartment.

"Jen, can you get that?" he called to Jenny who was sitting at the counter eating a bowl of ice cream.

"Yes sir, and would you like me to get you a cold beverage after that?" Jenny joked as she opened the door.

"Dan! Did you totally space on our movie plans?" Vanessa asked as she walked in.

"Oh crap, I… yeah. I totally forgot. I'm so sorry. But, if you want to hang here?"

"Oh well if you insist…" Vanessa teased as she plopped down on the couch next to Dan. "Whatcha reading? Oh, Hemingway… very nice-"

"Hey Dan! Do you wanna go do someth-" Hallie asked as she walked into the living room from Dan's bedroom. "Oh, you have company over… well, in that case, I will be leaving… wait! Is this Vanessa?"

"Yup. That's me. And you must have used the fire escape…"

Hallie nodded sheepishly. "I'm so sorry if I interrupted something… but Dan, just a word of advice, I would wait until Jenny was _out_ of the room before you did anything _too_ scandalous…"

"Haha, very funny. Vanessa, this is Hallie, our new neighbor…"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"You too Vanessa… I've heard so much about you…"

"And I've heard nothing about you…" Vanessa said giving Dan a dirty look.

"Um, I hear my um phone ringing… I'll be right back…" Dan said quickly and strode out of the room.

"I'm taking off you guys… tell Dan to call if he needs me." Jenny said before walking out the door.

Vanessa and Hallie sat there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"So… Hallie. Where are you from?"

"South Carolina. It's always been my dream to come to New York."

"What school are you going to?"

"Constance Billiard."

"Oh… well on the contrary to normal advice, I would advise you to _not_ try to make friends…"

"Yeah, Jenny has already warned me… I have no desire to be part of all that drama. Did you know there's even a website where they check all the latest gossip?"

Vanessa laughed, "Gossip Girl! I know right? Isn't it the most pretentious thing you've ever heard?"

"Well besides the cliques and underage boozing and oh did I mention Blair Waldorf and her cronies?"

They both laughed. "Oh my gosh… Isn't she awful? I mean, she has her moments of normalcy, but most of the time it seems like she lives in this bubble where the only things that matter are clothes, alcohol, sex, and gossip."

Before they knew it both girls were clutching their sides from laughing so hard.

"Well, it looks like you two are getting along nicely…" Dan said slyly as he walked back into the living room.

"Yeah, Hallie's pretty cool." Vanessa said with a smile.

"And so is Vanessa… how about all three of us go out and get a bite to eat?" Hallie suggested.

"I'll get my coat!" Dan said with a huge grin.

_It appears that the underprivileged Brooklyn brigade is one more. But will that change the dynamics of the upper east side, or just leave one more bug to crush? _

* * *

_Gossip Girl here. It seems like both S and B are having some trouble trusting their boy toys around H. Not that Lonely Boy belongs to S anymore... News Flash to B, looks like C has added one more name to his To Do list. And V has taken H under her wing. Can Lonely Boy and V save H from the "terrors" of us over privileged upper east siders? Only time will tell. But I have a feeling it won't be long before H sees that there is more to some of us than meets the low rent eye. XOXO- Gossip Girl. _

* * *

_Hey people! Thanks for reading, I've been looking at the number of people reading and it's pretty good for my first fanfic but I would still LOVE some reviews! Oh and I HAVE to thank my cousin (pen name-hufflepuffbrunette247, you should read her stuff it's good!) for writing most of Gossip Girl's lines... she seems to know just what Gossip Girl would actually say and I think it adds a TON to the story! Well keep reading and REVIEW PLEASE! :)_

_-Shelby_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey readers! Well I hope you enjoy! I just wanted to let everyone know that I would LOVE some reviews... like a lot. I got an outstanding number of people who read last time I posted... close to 300... and not ONE PERSON reviewed... it was slightly depressing... Just a reminder that reviews give authors encouragement :) Thanks so much for reading :)**_

_

* * *

_

_Hey Upper Eastsiders, Gossip Girl here. It appears that while the world was preoccupied with H, there's been another newcomer, but seems like H is the only one to notice. We'll see how it goes. Maybe the new Southern star can pull the new guy into the limelight._

* * *

"So… have you met any cute guys yet?" Vanessa asked Hallie as the wound their way through the rows and rows of handmade jewelry, vintage purses, and other miscellaneous items.

Vanessa and Hallie had become attached at the hip after learning of their mutual love for caramel macchiatos and antique furniture. Hallie couldn't say yes fast enough when V had asked if she wanted to go to the flea market just outside of Brooklyn.

"Actually… there's this guy at school… Chris Archibald."

"Archibald?" Vanessa asked quickly.

"Yeah… why do you know him?" Hallie said trying on a bracelet.

Vanessa cleared her throat and shook her head. "No! Just, I've… heard of _Nate_ Archibald… because his dad, ya know… got indicted… it was a big deal." She looked at her feet to try and hide her guilty face.

"Oh yeah, Dan told me about that! Anyways… yeah. I think I might ask him out."

"Go for it… if he's anything like Nate, then he should really like you." Vanessa said, faking a smile. It was hard to talk about Nate. Like she didn't even know him. Like she hadn't totally fallen for him.

"You okay?"

Vanessa nodded and acted like she was preoccupied with some scarves.

"V… don't act like everything's alright. I know. Dan told me."

Vanessa's heart skipped a beat. Dan had told her? "He did?"

"Yeah… do you want to talk about it? I mean, I know Dan said ya'll were still best friends but breaking up is never easy."

Vanessa let her tensed muscles relax. Hallie was talking about her and Dan. Not her and Nate. As long as Dan hadn't said anything about Nate everything was fine. "Ohhhhh… yeah. Me and Dan. Yeah well, we've tried before and it didn't work out then either… I think we're better for each other as just friends… plus, I think he wants to patch up things with Serena…"

Hallie nodded and walked around a table to get a better look at some belts.

She would tell Hallie about Nate… eventually… or maybe not. After all, she had just lied to her, and there was one thing Vanessa found worse than lying… trying to tell the truth afterwards.

_Is it really true? Can the oh-so-virtuous V have a dirty little secret? _

* * *

"Ah! There he is! And he's alone! Go ask him!" Jenny whispered excitedly to Hallie as they walked into the courtyard and saw Chris studying at a table by himself.

Hallie took a deep breath and walked up to his table. "Hey, I'm Hallie!"

"Hi…" he said slowly as he looked Hallie up and down.

"Um, so I know this might be kinda forward but I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out tonight?" It was Friday night and Hallie was desperate to advance her "crush only" status with Chris to the next level.

"Sure… where did you have in mind?"

"Um, well since I'm new here, I don't really know any good places to go…"

"Well good thing I'm Nate's cousin so I know _all_ of the good places."

"Cool, pick me up at 7?"

"Yeah, where do you live?"

Hallie scribbled down her address on a sticky note and handed it to Chris.

"Wait, isn't this in Brooklyn?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"Uh, no, I guess not."

"Well then I'll see you tonight." Hallie said before walking around the corner of the school, where Jenny was anxiously waiting.

"How'd it go?"

Hallie flashed her a thumbs up and Jenny squealed.

"Yay! Ooo… can I help you get ready?" Jenny pleaded.

"Of course! You _are_ my favorite little sister that I've never had…"

"Double yay!"

_This just in. H now has a date with N's cousin. Is this an East Side Story in the making?_

* * *

_Lights...camera..._

"Jenny, are ya coming?" Hallie yelled into the Humphrey loft.

"Be right there!"

"Are you kidnapping my sister for evil again?" Dan asked.

"Yes. We're going to go and rob a bank. Do you want us to pick you up something on the way?"

Dan smiled. "Seriously though? I heard you have a hot date tonight…"

"That's right…"

"Well, who is it with?"

"Chris Archibald…"

"Oh, I didn't know Nate had an evil twin…"

"Har har har… your humor kills me… really it does." Hallie said as she faked a dramatic death on the doorstep.

"Dan, what did you do to Hallie?" Jenny asked as she entered the room.

"He killed me with his witty banter." Hallie said as she lifted her head from the floor.

"Yeah I think we've all almost run out of lives to give to Dan's awful jokes…"

Dan opened his mouth to retort but Jenny said, "Love you! I'm going to go help Hallie get ready… I'll be next door if you need me!"

* * *

_Ah, this is more like it. For a moment I thought I was just a recorder for the adventures of stray Brooklynites._

Dan tapped his finger of the counter of Serena's kitchen as he waited for her. He was worried about both Hallie and how her date would go and if Serena and him could fix things up for good.

"I'm ready…" Serena said as she walked down the stairs. Dan smiled. She looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful. She could wear a paper sack and look beautiful. Her hair was falling loose around her shoulders and hardly any makeup.

"You look great…"

"Thanks…" She said with a smile. They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Well… we should probably go… I don't want to be late…"

"Where are you taking me again?"

"You'll see…" Dan said grabbing Serena's hand and pulling her out the door.

Ten minutes later they were standing in front of Ryan Tindall's brownstone.

"Why are we at Ryan's house?" Serena asked with a sideways grin.

Dan shot her a questioning look and she finally figured it out.

"This is where we first met isn't it?" She said, laughing. "But why?"

"Questions later, we have to be somewhere else in two minutes." He said tugging her hand.

An hour later, they had been to every significant place from their relationship. The Palace, The Gallery, school, the café. They stopped at the place where Lily and Bart had gotten married.

Serena looked around with an angered expression. "Dan… this has all been really sweet and sentimental… but why did you bring me here? This is where…"

"I know…" He said, cupping her face in his hands. "This is where I ended it. And this is where I'm going to start it again… Serena, I don't want to live without you there beside me. I _can't_ live without you there beside me. So please, I want to make this work. For good this time…" He looked into her eyes and tried to see what she was feeling.

Her eyes were glued to the ground, but when she finally looked up, there were tears in her eyes. "Let's get it right this time…" She said quietly.

* * *

_Hmmm...Nate's cousin is a little too fashionably late for his date, but don't fret H, like style, you'll never know when a guy may change._

It was 7:21 and Hallie was about to just put her pajamas on and crawl in bed when she heard a knock on the door. She bolted across the living room but slowed near the door, to not look too desperate. She smoothly opened the door.

"Hi." She said shyly.

Chris nodded and held out his arm. "Let's go."

Hallie knitted her eyebrows together as she locked her door. This could be going better already…

"So, Nate told me the name of this new club on Second Avenue... I thought we would hit that, then see what happens… Nate's actually going to be there too…"

Hallie nodded as they got into Chris's limo. She looked around at the vast interior and took a deep breath. This was definitely not what she was used to.

A half hour later they were sitting at the bar in the club. "So you don't drink at all?" Chris asked skeptically.

Hallie shook her head and took a sip of her diet coke.

"Don't tell me, you're a virgin too…" He said with a laugh.

Hallie pursed her lips and drew a breath. "Well… actually… not that it's any of your business…" This was not the way a date was supposed to treat you.

"Um, I'm gonna go to the bathroom… I'll be back." Chris said distractedly as he walked away.

"So, how's it going?" Nate asked as he slid into Chris's empty chair.

"Uh, great…" Hallie lied. She didn't know who she was trying to convince more, Nate or herself.

"That's awesome… I didn't have you pegged as the kind of girl who would hit it off with Chris but I'm glad it's working out!" He said genuinely.

Hallie laughed nervously. "What kind of girl is that?"

"Oh you know, one who likes to party, who likes to be on her feet constantly, going from one place to another…"

"Oh yeah…"

Nate studied her face. "That's not what you're like, is it?"

"What gave it away? The Brooklyn address or the diet coke instead of vodka?" Hallie asked quietly.

"Neither… you just seem more down to earth than that… but I guess opposites can attract right?" Nate said with a smile.

Hallie nodded and flashed a fake smile. "Yup…"

Nate looked at her for a few seconds. "You don't like it here do you?"

Hallie shrugged. "It's okay… I mean, the loud music, and the drinking, and dancing whores, and horny guys are a bit too much but it's not the worst place I've been…"

Nate's smile faded. "Where would you rather be?" He asked softly.

"At the park… with a good book…"

"Just reading?"

"Well, I love to people watch too… I guess I could do that here but-" just then, a guy threw up all over the girl he was with right in front of the bar.

They both laughed. "I understand…" Nate said, still smiling.

Hallie looked out over the throng of sweaty swaying bodies. "I wonder where Chris is… he's been gone for awhile…"

"I don't know… I'll go check in the bathroom if you want…"

"Could you?" Hallie pleaded.

"Sure, no problem…" Nate said before started to weave his way through the crowd. A few minutes later he came back. "He's not in there…"

Hallie scrunched her eyebrows together. "I mean, he has to be here somewhere right?"

Nate was about to nod when he got a text from Chris. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Hallie, I don't think he's coming back…"

Her eyes got big as she searched for words. "Oh… okay. Well… that's, that's fine… he was probably sick…" She stammered.

Nate looked down at his feet before barely nodding. "Yeah, that's probably it…"

"Can you take me home?" Hallie said, trying to fight back tears.

"Of course."

* * *

When Nate's limo pulled up to Hallie's apartment she started to get out but stopped with her hand on the door handle. She turned to Nate with tears welling up quickly. "He's not sick is he?"

Nate shook his head slowly and looked into her eyes. He saw more hurt than he had seen in awhile.

"Thanks Nate." She said before quickly getting out.

_Welcome to the city H. Aside from Humphrey, a gentleman is hard to find. C seems to be fitting right in, but cousin Nate doesn't seem to approve, you better watch yourself._

_

* * *

_

Hallie was watching _Fresh Prince_ when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and answered it.

"Nate? What are you doing here?" She said, totally surprised.

"I, um, I feel really bad about what Chris did last night… I just wanted to see if you were okay…"

"Yeah I'm fine… You didn't have to come all the way over to Brooklyn just to ask that…" Hallie joked.

"Well maybe I wanted to see you…"

"Well… in that case. Come on in."

Nate walked by and Hallie smiled before closing the door.

"Sit down… I'll get some drinks." Hallie said motioning to the couch and going into the kitchen.

"Is this what you do every day after school? Watch _Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_ in your pajamas and eat Peppermint Patties?" Nate joked picking up the bag of candy.

Hallie came into the living room and handed him a coke. "Only when I've been totally humiliated the night before."

"I'm so sorry… that was totally insensitive…"

"It's fine. I don't think we were ever really meant for each other…" She said, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger so tightly it turned purple.

"But there are other guys out there… that would love to be with you…"

"Like who?" Hallie asked with a grin.

"Like… me." Nate said biting his lip and smiling.

Hallie gave him a questioning look and realized he wasn't joking. "Really?"

He nodded. "And I was thinking I should start by getting you out of the house and away from Will Smith and chocolate… maybe we could go… I dunno, to the park and people watch?" He said, grinning and looking at his feet.

Hallie laughed. "That… sounds great. I'll go get ready… wait for me?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere…"

_Nicely done N, because I know you're such a fan of people watching. Still, could this small sacrifice be the start of something new? _

* * *

_Gossip Girl here. At this rate H will have gone through all the boys in Manhattan before she legally drinks a drop. And how will V feel, now that H has taken her heart throb away? Don't forget about Lonely Boy and S. Will they get it right this time, or are they destined to be, but not to be? You know you love me. XOXO --Gossip Girl _

_

* * *

_

**Just a note, I made up the name Ryan Tindall because I don't think they ever mentioned whose birthday party is was where they met... **

**Thanks for reading!!!!!!! :) **

**-Shelby**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. Looks like H is proving her prowess by taking Chris and his cousin N within 48 hours. Better pace yourself H, you don't want to run out of steam. In other news Lonely Boy has his girlfriend back, but how long can you last once it's ended? C should know about that. He's still in hot pursuit of B... or is it H? It seems Manhattan life has just turned into a marathon. Run kiddies, run. _

* * *

"Soooo… when are you going to tell me about this date?" Dan asked Hallie as they boarded the bus to Constance Billiard and St. Jude's.

Hallie acted pre-occupied with finding a seat and when she did she threw her stuff down and looked out the window.

"Hal. Did you hear me?" Dan sat down next to her and gave her a critical look.

"Hmmm? What was that?" Hallie said, feigning distraction.

"Your date… with what's his name…"

Hallie pretended to be confused and cocked her head to the side.

Dan laughed. "Nate's cousin! What's his name..."

"Oh! Him… yeah. Let's not talk about that… oh look! A new pretzel stand!"

"Hallie. Seriously. I'm not just going to let you go without an explanation… plus, that stand has been there for a year…"

"Well it's new to me…" She ran her fingers absentmindedly through her hair and looked back out the window.

"Hallie, just tell me what happened…"

"Yes Father…"

Dan looked at her intently until she finally caved.

"It just didn't go as planned, okay… It turned out he wasn't my type."

"Well now I feel like a jerk!" Dan laughed.

Hallie grinned. "Well, I didn't come out totally empty handed…"

Dan shot her a questioning look.

"Well… it turns out that Nate is nothing like his cousin… and he _is_ my type…"

"Wait… so you're saying… you and Nate?"

Hallie grinned and nodded.

"Wow. That's unexpected."

"Dan…"

"No no no, I'm really happy for you… but Nate? I don't know…"

Hallie bit her thumbnail and looked at Dan.

He studied her face. "I'm sorry. That's great Hallie. Really it is. If you're happy, then I guess I'm happy…"

"Gee, I would have liked that response the first time…" Hallie joked.

"Soooo… have you told Vanessa yet?" Dan questioned cautiously.

"Um… no. I haven't had the chance to… I mean, it's only been two days… I was actually going to tell her tonight…"

"Tonight?"

Hallie nodded.

Dan laughed nervously. "Okay… oh look, we're almost at school."

As they piled off the bus, Dan let Hallie get in front of him and he pulled out his phone. He created a new message to Vanessa. 'We need to talk. Come to my place after school.'

_Oh H. Didn't you know? There's nary a guy or girl with no strings attached in Manhattan._

* * *

Hallie pulled her Calculus book out of her locker and shoved it into her messenger bag. She had only been to two periods and she was already antsy for lunch. Nate had said that she should meet him in the courtyard and they could eat together.

As she was writing down her Econ homework on the whiteboard in her locker, Serena walked up and opened her locker, which was two away from Hallie's.

"Hey Serena!" Hallie said. She knew Serena was wary of her, but she also knew Dan really wanted them to be friends.

"Hi." Serena said, not even turning away from her locker.

Hallie bit her lip, trying to think of something to say. Why was this proving to be so hard? From what Dan said about Serena, she seemed like an awesome person. And although he was bound to be a little bit biased, that sweet, fun loving girl had to be in there somewhere…

Just as she was about to say something about the weather, she saw Dan approaching.

"Hey Dan!"

"Hey Hal!" He waved. When he got to their lockers, he wrapped his arms around Serena's waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Hi beautiful…"

Hallie swallowed hard.

"How romantic…" Chuck said smarmily as he sidled up beside Hallie.

"Hi Chuck." Hallie said flatly.

"So, my offer of the tour of the city still stands… what do you say?"

"No thanks. I have to get to class." Hallie said briskly as she slammed her locker and walked away.

"Bye Dan." She said as she passed him.

"Maybe later then?" Chuck shouted.

"Bye Chuck!" Hallie shouted without looking back.

_Hmm…S seems to go with H like fire goes with water. We all know Lonely Boy wants his two favorite girls to get along, but is it possible with all the guys breathing down H's neck? _

* * *

"You're pathetic." Blair said as she walked by Chuck. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What?"

"Your disgusting little display of seduction… She's not interested… so give it up."

"You sound like… you want me to…" He said, a smug smile creeping onto his face.

"Well I don't. You're just embarrassing yourself, trying to get in her pants."

"She's fresh meat. I'm Chuck Bass. You do the math."

"Ugh, you disgust me." Blair said, yanking her arm away as she started back down the hall.

"The ball is in your court Blair. You're the cause!" He shouted after her.

_Hmm…is C running the wrong way, or could it be that all the girls are running from him?_

* * *

"Do people normally stare at you when you eat lunch?" Hallie asked Nate as she took a bite of her salad.

"Not usually…" He said slowly, looking around at all the gaping mouths and wide eyes.

"It's like we're in a zoo or something."

"Do you want to move?"

Hallie nodded and started to gather her food.

"Just follow me." Nate whispered, handing her bag to her.

He wound his way through the crowd that had formed, walked through the empty hallways, and out the back door. He stopped and looked around at the fenced in cement shipping area.

"C'mon." He said, taking her hand and pulling her towards the fence.

"Nate, we're seriously eating here?"

"Nope." He smiled and threw his bag over the fence. He put a leg over and swung himself the rest of the way.

"Nate?"

His head reappeared over the top of the fence and he held out his hand. "Just throw your bag over and come on!"

She looked at him for a second and then chucked her bag over and took his hand.

"Swing your leg up."

She did and stopped. "Now what?"

"Just kinda… roll…"

She shot him a look, but obeyed. As she came over the fence she fell on Nate and immediately they both busted out into laughter.

"That was ridiculous!" Hallie said between gasps of air.

"But worth it…"

Hallie looked around and drew a breath. They were in a small park that was totally empty. There was ivy growing everywhere and the trees seemed to be a million different colors.

"Definitely worth it."

_Aw…how cute. But then, we've all seen this before. Guy meets girl, guy likes girl, girl likes guy, they all end up with a broken heart. Hopefully H isn't expecting a happily ever after on the Upper East Side._

* * *

"Why the frenzied text?" Vanessa asked with a laugh as Dan came in his room after school.

"Hallie hasn't talked to you yet, has she?"

"No… why?"

"Vanessa… she's seeing Nate."

* * *

_Oh, H, will the changes never end? How does the little girl from the South manage to thrive like this in the big city? C with no one to sleep with, S and B going crazy over their boy toys when H is only interested in V's. It seems that she's out running all of them. We thought we were ahead of the game, but maybe the Upper East Siders just need a change of pace._

_You know you love me. XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**Hey people! Well, I'm sorry for the 2 month delay... I've been swamped with school work! I hope you enjoy, and I'll try to not wait so long before posting next time :) Oh and I would love some reviews :)**

**-Ravenclawblonde :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Hallie :) Now read!**_

* * *

_Hey Upper-East Siders, Gossip Girl Here. Things around here seem to be much of the same, but if you really look for it, you can find the tension in the air. It may look sunny on the outside, but look a little farther and you may just find that unhappy storm cloud just waiting to strike._

"Hey you…" Nate said sweetly as he sidled up to Hallie as she walked down the Constance stairs after school.

"Hey stranger… I haven't seen you all day!" she said taking his hand.

"Yeah, I've been in Calculus every free second I have. I'm failing. That's not gonna look good on my college apps."

"Nate… it'll be okay. You're plenty smart, you've just got to apply yourself…"

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I wish it were that simple…"

Just then Dan walked by.

"Dan! Hey, I meant to ask you something this morning…" Hallie said.

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Vanessa? I haven't seen her in days… and she won't answer my calls or texts… do you know if she's okay?"

"I… I haven't seen her either… She's… been visiting a friend… yeah."

"Okay Mr. Inconspicuous…" Hallie laughed.

"Funny… you wanna walk to the bus together?"

Hallie opened her mouth to answer but Nate spoke instead.

"Actually, I was thinking I could take you home in the limo…"

"Okay!" Hallie said giddily. "I'll see you later Dan!"

They started walking towards Nate's car and Dan was left standing on the steps. He sighed and looked around for Jenny.

"Dan! There you are!" Serena exclaimed, bounding down the steps.

"Hey…"

"Why didn't you answer any of my texts?"

"Oh… sorry… my phone's off…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… everything's great." He flashed her a meek smile then looked as Hallie climbed in Nate's limo.

"Okay… well it looks like things are heating up with Nate and Hallie huh?"

"Mhmm.."

Serena studied Dan's face and discreetly texted Blair. _We have some work to do…_

_My, what a gutsy move S. Careful though, stirring up the clouds may make a storm you can't handle._

* * *

"Oh, I just love when we have to do things my way…" Blair said, putting a hand to her heart.

Serena rolled her eyes. "B, your way was to ignore her. That didn't work too well."

"Oh, but I knew it would come to this eventually. I was just stalling to see how desperate the situation was. And let me tell you… it's pretty bad."

"No crap. What are we gonna do about it?"

"Patience my dear. This one is gonna be good."

_You better listen to B, Serena, after all who else knows better about the calm before the storm._

* * *

As Nate's limo pulled up in front of Hallie's apartment, the couple saw someone leaning against a tree out in front.

"Is that…" Nate began but trailed off swinging the door open and jumping out. "Chuck, you need to stay the hell away from her." He yelled, walking briskly up to him.

"What if I don't? What are you going to do about it?" Chuck shot back, getting in Nate's face.

Nate took a breath, and turned back towards the car. "Just stay away from her."

Chuck shot Nate a smug grin, then turned to Hallie. "Hey Hal, if you ever need a real ride around town, just give me a call…"

And with that Nate swung around, his fist making direct contact with Chuck's nose.

"Nate! Oh my God!" Hallie screeched, running over to the two boys.

"Hallie, he shouldn't talk to you that way."

"I know… but-" Hallie broke off as she stared at Chuck, doubled over, with blood covering his face. "Just come inside." She whispered to Nate, pulling gently on his arm. She shot Chuck one last disapproving look before they shut the door.

_And the thunder rumbles._

* * *

Vanessa stood up from Hallie's bed as she heard her front door open. "H, is that you?"

She put a smile on her face and walked out of the bedroom. She had finally decided to clear the air with Hallie about Nate.

Speak of the devil. There he was. Her heart dropped as she saw him standing there, holding hands with Hallie.

"Vanessa! Hi! I had no idea you were coming over!" Hallie exclaimed.

"Yeah… uh. I'll just come back later, 'kay?" Vanessa murmured as she grabbed her purse and started backing out the door.

"No no. It's fine. I've got to get home anyways." Nate said quickly. "Bye Hal… I'll call you." And with that, he shot Vanessa an uncomfortable look and left.

Hallie stood there with her mouth hanging open. "Did I miss something?"

Vanessa shook her head and sat down hard on Hallie's couch.

"Okay…" Hallie said sitting down beside her. "So… where have you been? It's like you fell off the face of the earth these past few days."

Vanessa's thoughts blurred. "Well… I've been visiting my family."

"Dan said you were visiting friends." Hallie looked critically at her.

"Friends and family."

"V… what's going on?"

"I…" She knew she couldn't do it. They had looked so happy. No. She wouldn't tell her. "I had to get my thoughts together before seeing you. Dan told me you were dating Nate and I had heard some bad things about him, so I was trying to think of what I would say to you. But seeing you two… I can tell you're happy. So… I approve."

Hallie smiled. "Thanks… It means a lot to have your blessing."

_Awww...did I just feel rain drops or were those tears, that lie was awfully touching. Nope, it was the rain, and look out H, it seems the storm is coming from almost every side. Better take cover Upper-East Siders, because when it rains, it pours. You know you love me._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Wow... All I can say is, it's been too long, and I promise not to wait to post that long again... I am REALLY sorry for everyone that has stuck it out since my last post in MARCH. This chapter was kind of a filler (and I'll admit, it's definitely not my best writing), setting up for the next chapter which is a fairly eventful one! Welllll please review! I would LOVE some feedback :) **

**And once again, thanks to my cousin Kendall (hufflepuffbrunette247) for being GG :) haha**

**- Shelby (ravenclawblonde) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Hallie :) Happy reading!**_

_

* * *

_

_Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. Things have remained relatively low-key here in Manhattan. It's a sad day when the juiciest news I have for you is N punching C in the face. Where are the rumors? Where is the scandal? It's fall break and there's plenty of time for gossip to break out. So why are we coming up with nothing? Manhattanites, I'm going to have to ask you to keep an eye out. I feel like there's more going on than the first glance shows. _

Ding. The elevator doors slid open at Blair's penthouse. Nate Archibald stepped out and looked reproachfully around. He didn't like being at his ex girlfriend's house. Not one bit.

He wouldn't have come at all, except he was desperate to find Chuck. No matter how protective of Hallie he was, he felt sort of bad about punching his best friend. And every time Chuck didn't answer his phone or come to the door of his room at the Palace, the guilty feeling got ten times worse.

"Hello?" He called into the seemingly empty apartment.

No one answered so he started to walk up the stairs.

"Mister Nate?" Dorota called, scurrying into the foyer.

"Oh hi Dorota. Do you know if Chuck is here?"

"No… but please go talk to Miss Blair. She hasn't come out of her room for days."

"Why?"

Dorota shrugged but then a look of realization flooded her face. "Maybe Mister Chuck is in there!"

"Uh. Thanks Dorota. I'll just go up there…"

Nate slowly climbed the stairs and knocked lightly on Blair's bedroom door.

No answer.

"Blair! Open the door."

A few moments later the door opened a crack. Blair's face peeked out. "What is it?"

"What are you doing in there?" Nate said, trying to look into the room.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Is Chuck here?"

"Ugh. No. Why on earth would he be here?"

"Uh, because you're dating."

"Not anymore." Blair said with a fake smile.

"Okay… then what are you up to?"

"I said nothing! Now go away." Blair made a move to close the door but Nate put his foot in it.

"Wait… are you planning something?"

"No."

"Blair…"

"It's none of your business. Now leave." She kicked his foot out of the door and slammed it shut.

"Blair! If you're planning something against Hallie, you had better put a stop to it!" Nate shouted.

No answer.

"I guess Mister Chuck is not in there…" Dorota said, coming out from behind the column she had been hiding behind.

"Nope…" Nate said quietly. He then turned around to face Dorota. "But that's not the point. Keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't do anything evil and heinous."

"There's no guarantee… Miss Blair is quite sneaky."

"Yeah, I know." Nate said as he left.

_If Chuck's not here, and Chuck's not home, where oh where has our little Chuck gone? Maybe B has his body in the closet. Either way she is up to no good._

* * *

Dan and Hallie were watching a re-run of last year's spelling bee on Dan's couch when they heard a knock on the door. Dan jogged over and answered it.

"Is Hallie here?" Nate asked, looking inside.

"Yeah. Come on in." Dan said, letting Nate in then closing the door.

"Hey!" Hallie said jumping up and giving Nate a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Nate cleared his throat. "I stood outside your apartment knocking for like 10 minutes… did you not hear me?"

"That's what that noise was!" Dan joked.

Nate didn't look amused.

"Sorry babe. Dan needed someone to watch the spelling bee with so he wouldn't feel like such a loser." Hallie laughed. "Well, I'm ready to go, but I need to run back over to my place to get my purse. Wait for me here?"

Nate nodded and Hallie bounced off.

"So… how are things?" Dan asked awkwardly.

"Um, not so good actually. I think Blair is up to something."

"Blair is ALWAYS up to something."

"I think it's going to affect Hallie though."

Dan's jovial expression fell. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know for sure, but she is probably mad Chuck is after Hallie. And when it comes to Chuck, I know she'll go to drastic measures. Has Serena said anything?"

Dan shook his head. "No… but if she does, I'll let you know."

"Thanks man."

Hallie walked back in. "Why the glum faces?"

"We were just discussing… things."

_Let's see, how do you spell trouble? Can you use it in a sentence please? How about: If H doesn't watch out, she's going to suffer death by headband from the Queen of Trouble herself. Oh right, trouble, B-L-A-I-R, trouble. That is correct, can we have the next speller please?_

* * *

Dan took an extremely loud sip on his coffee as Serena picked up her vibrating phone and texted back whoever she was texting for the umpteenth time.

Serena didn't even look up at him.

"Serena."

Nothing.

"Serena!" Dan said as loud as possible without bringing too much attention to himself in the little coffee shop they were in.

Serena looked distractedly up at him. "Hmm?"  
"What is with you?"

She gave him a confused look.

"Who are you texting?"

"Blair." She looked back down and her fingers started to rapidly push buttons again.

"What about?"

"Stuff."

"Wow… that was slightly non-descript."

"I can't tell you… it's girl stuff."

"Okay…" Dan weighed whether or not to question her about the supposed plan Blair getting close to carrying out, but decided against it. They were already on fairly thin ice, he didn't want to upset Serena for something that wasn't even going to happen. So he just sat there in silence while she furiously texted Blair.

_Hmm…S and B are in on something. Will Lonely Boy be man enough to ask her about it, or will he have to find out the hard way?_

* * *

Jenny wiped the back of her hand across her cheek. She had been at the sewing machine for 2 hours and was now boiling hot.

She bit off one last thread and held up the dress she had just sewn before placing it on top of the others she had done.

"Okay Jenny, you can take a break if you want… you deserve it." Ms. Bennett said with a smile and a wink.

Jenny returned her smile and got up to go to the break room.

Once she had acquired a bottle of Smart Water she collapsed in a chair at one of the break tables.

She was infinitely happier working for Hallie's mom than she had been working for Eleanor, but the work load was about the same.

She rested her head on her crossed arms and closed her eyes to take a little nap when a deep, sweet voice interrupted her intended sleep.

"Are you okay?"

Jenny raised her head and saw that a tall, muscular, very attractive guy was standing there looking at her.

"Uh, yeah. I-I'm fine." She stuttered.

"You've been working pretty hard." He said motioning out to the design room.

"You've been watching me?"

He nodded sheepishly. "Yeah… I'm the model for the winter line and I really haven't been doing much today… So I decided to come check out the rest of the studio… and I'm glad I did." He flashed her a sweet smile, dimples and all.

Jenny blushed. "Um, cool."

"So do I get to know your name?"

"Uh yeah! I'm Jenny… Jenny Humphrey."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Jenny. I'm Trevor Crozier."

_Aw, little J scores a model. Who would have guessed?_ _The gossip is heating up and a male model to drama is just like oil to fire_.

* * *

The phone rang and Hallie sprinted into the kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Katherine there?"

"No she's at her studio… can I take a message?"

"No, that's alright, I'll just call her there."

*click*

Hallie walked slowly back over to the couch, plopped down and leaned against Nate again.

"How come every time the phone rings, you run over like a little puppy?"

Hallie sighed. "Well, I didn't want to have to tell you… but I guess I would end up having to sometime…"

Nate sat up a little and turned off the TV. "What is it?"

"It's my dad…"

Nate's eyes widened. "Is he okay?"

Hallie nodded. "Yeah. He just… He's still in South Carolina, trying to get enough money to come up here. He usually calls once a week, and I've told him when to call so he won't accidentally catch Mom…"

Nate looked confused.

"They're separated. But Dad still wants to come live up here so that he can still see me…"

"And he doesn't have enough money to?"

Hallie nodded again.

"Don't you have a relative that can cover it?"

"No…"

"Well, I can pay for it…"

"Nate! You don't understand… that would kill my father's pride. He's worked hard for what money he has… he's not some charity case."

"I didn't say that!"

"But you implied it…"

They both sat there in silence for a few moments before Nate finally got up.

"I'm think I should go."

"Yeah, I think you should to…"

_Bad move N. When your world is practically a garden of green it can come as a surprise when it can't buy you everything. Plus, if B has her way, I have a feeling your lady is gonna need a shoulder to cry on… now who is she gonna turn to? _

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Dan asked Serena as she answered the door to her room at The Palace.

"Yeah, just let me get my coat…"

She walked back into her room and Dan sat down at the island.

A few seconds after she had gone into her room, her phone vibrated on the counter.

He reached for it but stopped.

_Be careful Dan, curiosity killed the suspicious boyfriend._

Then the memory of Serena's frenzied texting at the coffee shop flooded his mind.

He slid her phone open and saw she had a text from Blair. He opened it.

**The plan is all set. H will pay.**

He sat there with his mouth open until Serena walked back out.

"What are you doing?!"

"What is this supposed to mean?" Dan snapped as he shoved Serena's phone in her face.

"Dan! I can't believe you read my texts!"

"Is Blair plotting something against Hallie?!"

"This doesn't involve you. Drop it! Let's just go!" Serena snatched her phone back and shoved around Dan towards the door.

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You're lying to me. And someone is gonna get hurt, I know it. And if you won't tell me… we're over. For good this time."

Serena's mouth opened and closed several times before she finally shut it. "Fine." She said quietly.

"That's it?"

She nodded and opened the door for Dan.

"I can't believe this…" Dan muttered as he walked away.

_Well that was fun while it lasted. You would think we were in Hollywood by the way these two break up and get back together. However, this confirms our theory about B's revenge. Will newly lonely Lonely Boy be able to warn H in time? _

* * *

Dan flopped onto his bed backwards and sighed loudly. He heard a knock on the wall. He slowly got off his bed and climbed out the window.

Hallie was already sitting down, her legs hanging over the edge. She looked up at him and smiled as he sat down. "Hey stranger. I see you're back from your date…"

"Mhhmm…" Dan mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

Silence.

"Dan, look at me. What happened?"

"I broke up with Serena."

Hallie looked taken aback. "Wow… can you tell me why?"

Dan shook his head. He didn't want to scare Hallie. He was going to get to the bottom of this plan by himself. "Not really. But, it just wasn't working, there's too much that's happened. I know it was the right thing to do, but I can't help but thinking… that maybe it wasn't." The minute Serena had slammed the door in Dan's face, he sort of regretted going off on her like that. But then again, she had proved to him one too many times that she was too far involved in the Upper East side to tolerate.

Hallie scrunched her eyebrows together. "I'm sorry Dan. I understand though. I feel the exact same thing with Nate. We say we understand each other but I don't really think we do. We're from two different worlds… with different morals and expectations. How could we possibly understand each other?"

Dan looked out over the sparkling city lights. "You can't."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" She held his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, letting herself fall to sleep.

_Well, looks like H is all settled in… for now. But the Queen B hasn't got her chance to sting yet… sleep tight H… don't let the Upper East Siders bite._

* * *

_So Upper East Siders, we have something to look forward to! I'm so excited! It's like Christmas! I need you all to be good little boys and girls and watch for Santa's sleigh. Who knows, Santa's helper B might have an extra special present for H. You know you love me. _

_XOXO- Gossip Girl_

* * *

**I REALLY enjoyed writing this chappie, so I hope you enjoy reading it! Thanks to Kendall as usual! Please review, it would make me oh so happy!**

**-Shelby (ravenclawblonde)**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GG characters except Hallie :)

* * *

_Hey Upper East Siders! Gossip Girl here. We all know that B is plotting something evil for H, the only problem is, no one will know where or what until it's too late. Will H's knights in shining armor come to her rescue, or will the wicked witch of the Upper East Side get to her first? I have the feeling a big fat gossip bomb is about to be dropped. Too bad H never saw it coming. _

Hallie took a long sip of her smoothie and threw a button at Jenny who was concentrating extremely hard on hemming a pair of slacks.

Jenny cracked a smile but kept working.

"Jen, can't you take a break?" Hallie whined. "I'm bored…"

"I have GOT to get these finished before 3!"

"C'mon… I'll protect you against my mother…" Hallie joked.

"It's not that… it's that I've started this, and now I HAVE to finish it."

"You're no fun." Hallie pouted and started to flip through an old issue of Vogue.

"Go ahead… look around. But I can guarantee that we don't have them…" Hallie heard her mother say.

She looked up from the magazine and saw her mother walk into the room followed by two police officers.

Jenny and Hallie exchanged glances. "Mom… what's going on?"

"Eleanor Waldorf just reported her top secret prototypes stolen. It's just protocol to check other studios… especially ones that someone has tipped us to." One of the officers said as the other searched through a box of scrap fabrics.

"Ugh. It would be Blair's mother to make such a fuss…" Jenny muttered under her breath.

The searching officer called the other over. "I think we've got them…"

Hallie ran over to see what exactly they had found.

She saw they had picked up her purse and were pulling clothes out of it. "That's my bag!" She screeched.

"Then I'm afraid you and your mother are under arrest."

_Under arrest? Oh dear. Who would have thought Miss Goody-two-shoes would be a thief?_

* * *

Dan's hands were shaking as he called Serena.

"Hello?" Serena sounded very confused.

"What the hell is going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hallie's in JAIL."

"What?!"

"Don't act innocent. I know this is part of Blair's plan. And I also know you were in on it!"

"Dan! That text you read was the last I heard of this 'plan'. I told Blair I wanted out after you left."

Dan tried to slow his breathing. "Well I know this is Blair's fault."

"What exactly happened?"

"Jenny came home from Hallie's mom's studio and said Hallie and her mother had been arrested for 'stealing Eleanor Waldorf's top secret winter line protocols'. Jenny said they found them in Hallie's bag…"

"… Oh God. Yeah… that's definitely Blair… I'll fix this Dan… don't worry."

"No. Don't do anything. Hallie needs her friends, not her enemies."

*click*

"C'mon Jenny, we're going to the police station."

_And knight in shining armor number one gallops off into the distance to rescue the fair maiden from the dungeons of New York City. But where is Prince Nate? And we still haven't heard anything about Sir Chuck, the panderer. It looks like this kingdom is under siege. _

* * *

"BLAIR WALDORF!" Serena screamed into the Waldorf penthouse as she got off the elevator.

Blair and Penelope waltzed into the foyer. "Yes?" she sang.

"Blair, I cannot believe you!" Serena growled through clenched teeth.

"Believe what?"

"You had Hallie ARRESTED?"

"Me?" Blair said, feigning innocence.

"Yes you. I know you did this!"

"Serenaaaa… she's stealing him… do you really want that?" Blair whined.

"She's not stealing him B, and plus, Dan and I aren't even together anymore! So stop it! Stop being such a selfish little bitch. What you did today was serious. And you can't ever take that back…"

Serena turned on her heel and stormed out of the penthouse.

"Like I want to!" Blair yelled after her. "Whatever… she'll come around." Blair said to Penelope, rolling her eyes.

"Always does…" Penelope said slyly.

_I wouldn't be so sure girls… No matter how much you and I hate it, I think S is really *yuck* a good person… _

* * *

Serena jogged up the stairs of the police station and shoved the doors open.

"I need to talk to the responding officer in the Eleanor Waldorf case." Serena gasped to the receptionist at the front desk, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't let you do that…"

"Who needs to see me?" An officer said, walking out of a side room.

"Officer! My name is Serena van der Woodsen and I have information on the theft of the prototypes."

The officer exchanged glances with the receptionist and motioned for Serena to follow him.

As they were walking Serena began talking. "I'm a close personal friend of the Waldorfs and Blair, Eleanor's daughter, gave me the prototypes to try on… you see, I model for Eleanor. I guess she just didn't tell her mom. Anyways, I had the prototypes at lunch with Hallie and I needed somewhere to put them so I slipped them in Hallie's bag while she was in the bathroom with the intention of getting them back out when we were through eating… but I forgot. This is all my fault. It's certainly not Ms. Bennett's fault. So if you could please just drop the charges…"

The officer stopped walking. "I'm afraid we can't just 'drop the charges'… it's much more complicated than that… Eleanor Waldorf is the one who filed the report… she's the only one who can drop anything…"

Serena searched for a loophole but found none… she would just have to go talk to Eleanor. "Can I at least pay their bail?"

"Sure…"

When they were almost back to the front, Serena saw Dan and Hallie standing at the front desk.

"Dan! What happened?"

"I paid her bail… and now we're going home." He slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around Hallie's shoulders. Hallie's face was extremely swollen and red.

"What about her mom?"

Hallie let out a sob.

Dan looked sadly at Hallie. "We're trying to figure it out… we'll get the money somehow…"

"Please let me pay it…" Serena pleaded.

"No." Hallie murmured.

"You've done enough." Dan said coldly as he and Hallie turned and walked away.

_Ouch, Lonely Boy. But it looks like H would rather have her mom spend the night in the slammer than let S pay off her bail… H really has learned to fit right in with the Manhattan crowd. I'm so proud. But perhaps, if knight number two would show up, then Mommy wouldn't have to sleep with the thugs._

* * *

_UPDATE!!!!!_

_Gossip girl here, it turns out that before H was shipped off to jail, she squeezed in one more dirty deed. Thanks to an anonymous tipper we now know that H and C have been partners in crime. I guess we found where Sir Chuck has been hiding: H's bedroom. To the guillotine with the both of you!_

* * *

Hallie let Dan pick her up and carry her upstairs to her apartment. When they got there he opened the door and saw the lights were already on.

"Hello?" He called.

"Thank God! Hallie!" Ms. Bennett said, running out of the kitchen.

"Mom!" Hallie exclaimed weakly. Dan put her down and she was immediately pulled into a hug by her mother. "How did you get out?"

Ms. Bennett looked towards the couch and Serena stood up.

"I know you told me not to… but I had to. I didn't think we would get back before you… I'm really really REALLY sorry this happened Hallie… But I've talked to Eleanor and she's dropped the charges."

Hallie looked down at her feet and nodded. "Thanks…"

"There you are!" Nate yelled, running through Hallie's open front door.

"Nate!"

"Is it true?"

"That I got arrested because of Blair? Yeah."

"No, that you've been sleeping with Chuck?"

_Oopsie. Did I just make everything worse? Oh well, it isn't the first time._

"WHAT? Of course not! I would NEVER sleep with Chuck…" Hallie screeched as she started to cry again.

"Nate, you need to leave." Dan said, standing up and shoving him to the door.

"Whatever. This is ridiculous. When you're ready to explain yourself, go ahead." Nate snapped at Hallie, as Dan slammed the door in his face.

"What is he talking about?" Hallie cried.

"Oh God…" Serena was looking at her phone.

"What?"

"Check Gossip Girl…"

Everyone flipped their phones open and read the blast.

"This isn't true!" Hallie wailed.

"This has Blair Waldorf written all over it…" Serena muttered.

"Why is she doing all this?"

_Since when does B need a reason for being bad? That being said, H must be blind to not see B is just jealous about her boytoy's heart being Bassnapped. Or do they not offer Love Triangles 101 as a course in South Carolina? Actually with the way D is acting, this could turn into a Love Labyrinth._

* * *

"Hey…" Serena said softly as she walked into Hallie's bedroom.

Everyone else was still in the living room talking, but Hallie had wanted to lay down.

Hallie shot her a meek smile and pulled her legs up so Serena could sit on the end of her bed.

"Hallie… I just want you to know that I'm not like Blair. Really. Yes, I might have been aware that she was planning things but I had no idea to what extent she was thinking…"

"I believe you… I just don't understand what you two have against me…"

Serena sighed and bit her lip. "This is going to sound stupid but… we thought you were 'stealing our boys'… Oh god, it sounds even more stupid than I thought…"

Hallie laughed a bit but still didn't understand. "But I don't like Chuck!" she insisted. "Or Dan…" She added.

"I know… but they both like you…"

"What? Chuck just wants to get in my pants and Dan and I are just friends…"

"I agree with you about Chuck… I know he really loves Blair. But is there honestly no attraction between you and Dan?"

"No! I swear…"

Serena sighed. "I've just seen the way he looks at you…"

Hallie shook her head.

"Okay…"

"Hey girls… can I talk to Hallie for a minute?" Dan said, walking through the door.

Serena nodded and got up. "I really hope we can be friends, Hallie…"

Hallie smiled. "Me too… and thanks again for bailing my mom out…"

"No problem." Serena said with a grin. "I'm heading out… I'll see you two later."

Dan and Hallie waved then Dan shut the door.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay… I'm just worried about Nate. He was SO mad…"

"It'll work out… Nate… Nate really likes you. Once you explain, it should be fine."

"Really?"

Dan nodded.

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Serena's really sweet, Dan…"

"Sure… so what were you two talking about?"

"She was just apologizing again… and she also told me why Blair and her were plotting against me…"

"And why is that?"

"It's silly… She said that Chuck liked me… and that you did too…"

Dan sat there for a second but then laughed. "Yeah… that's stupid."

Hallie smiled. "Dan, you and Jenny have been my only true friends since I've moved here… you have no idea how much it means to me… I just wish that I could make it up to you…"

"Well there is one thing…"

"What?"

"Just promise me, no more stealing!"

Hallie laughed. "Deal."

_H might be blind to it, but I'm certainly not. D has feelings for *gasp* someone other than S! If N isn't in a forgiving mood, who knows what could ignite between these two not so fortunate "friends"._

* * *

_Well I was correct in my prediction; we have certainly had our fair share of gossip today. Just call me the weather girl. Not really. But B didn't exactly win… with no S or C and the loss of her mother's trust, what will poor baby B do? Keep an eye out though, C is still hiding out and V is nowhere to be found…not that anyone cares. We'll just have to see if N can forgive H and watch to see if S and H become a team. If they do, that would leave our little trouble maker with P, and that could spell dramarama. I'll keep my fingers crossed. You know you love me._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews would be nice :) **


	8. Poll

**Hey readers! I am SO SO SO sorry for giving you a false alarm at a new chapter, but I really need to poll you guys before I write anymore... so here it goes: **

**Who do you want Hallie to end up with?**

**Dan**

**Nate**

**Chuck**

**Simple enough, eh? I already have it planned out where she ends up with ONE person, but if it's not the person that the majority of my readers want, then I will change it because who wants unhappy readers? Not me! Even though I will be sad if it's not who I was planning on since I've already written a few future scenes with him and Hallie**

**Thank you again for bearing with me throughout this endeavour... you guys are the best :) **

**Just leave a review (or PM) your answer to the poll and I, in turn, will try and write quickly so I can post very very soon :) **

**Much thanks!**

**-Shelby**


End file.
